1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of Related Art
A battery pack typically includes a multi-cell assembly having a plurality of unit cells, and a printed circuit module (PCM).
The unit cells include a bare cell exclusively performing charging/discharging operations only.
The PCM includes a field effect transistor (FET) as a switching element that blocks current, a resistor, condenser, etc. The PCM controls charging/discharging operations of the unit cell, and prevents over-charge, over-discharge, over-current, etc.
The PCM is often electrically connected to the unit cell by soldering.
However, in order to increase a coupling force between the PCM and the unit cell, a large amount of solder may be used. Accordingly, a height of a solder portion may be substantial and a distance between the PCM and a case is minimal. Accordingly, space for mounting other elements in the PCM is minimal, that is, distances between each of the elements are narrow, which may make the assembly process complicated.